


Song

by Thousand_sins_and_one_good_deed



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Doll is best mom, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, God hunter, Hunter thinks of Doll as his mom ok, Look guys, This is not romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_sins_and_one_good_deed/pseuds/Thousand_sins_and_one_good_deed
Summary: Very uncreative title amirite?It's just the Hunter talking to his mom figure :)





	Song

**Author's Note:**

> Brief stuff about my guy:  
> No name  
> Waste of skin origin  
> Blank face 90% of the time, his eyebrows tell his emotions and turned mute.  
> Telepathic talking right there.

The Doll brushes her hair using her fingertips, humming a tune The Good Hunter was unfamiliar.  
He sits there beside her on the stairs, his weapon resting on his lap. He stares at her idly.

_‘What is that song?’_

She looks at him, a smile visible on her features “It is one I do not remember, but it soothes me.”

He blinks, then turns his gaze to the flowers scattered around the dream.

_‘It reminds me of my homeland.’_

Doll placed a pale hand on his head. The Good Hunter sighed and then waited for the new hunter to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> First time but eh, I'm proud of this.  
> AND MY GOD IT WOULD BE A PAIN IN THE ASS DOING ITALICS :[


End file.
